Thermoplastic articles can be superior to metal because they do not corrode and can be molded or extruded into any practical shape. Thermoplastic articles are also superior to glass because they do not shatter when cracking.
Thermoplastic articles can be made to be electrically conductive if sufficient amounts of electrically conductive particles are dispersed in the articles. Some laboratory equipment needs to be electrically conductive, and neither metal nor glass articles are practical.